Home Is Where The Heart Is
by FabulousFever
Summary: Rogue is going home for Kitty's wedding and is bringing home her boyfriend. What will the X-Men think of him? More importantly, what will Logan think of him? Short Story. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and you know the rest. Marvel owns a lot of stuff you know.  
AN: for those who never watch WATXM, the Prof is in a coma and speaks to Wolverine on the astral plane from 20 years in the future.**

Rogue sighed as she twisted around in bed; her hand blindly flailing around for the annoying ringing device that had woken her. Finally clutching her cell phone, she brought it up to her ear upon answering.

"Hello?" Rogue grumbled

"Rogue! You like totally told me to call you in case you forgot that you're coming back to the mansion this week for my wedding. Eeeeeeee! I'm like super-duper excited that you're coming home for my wedding! It's going to be the best week ever –" Came the voice of Kitty Pryde through the phone.

Rogue slapped her forehead at her stupidity – hers not Kitty's – she couldn't believe that it slipped her mind. Tomorrow she was going to be traveling back to Bayville for the week-long event of Kitty and Piotr's wedding and wedding preparations. In her defense, she had been rather busy at the time she received the invitation, and busy yet again when Kitty called to confirm her spot; she had been rather busy lately.

Rogue groaned and cut Kitty off of her incoherent babbling about how excited she was.

"Ah'm sorry Kitty, it completely slipped mah mind. Good thing Ah told yah ta remind me."

"It's alright Rogue, as long as you're here tomorrow!"

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as they continued in casual conversation. Rogue was just wrapping things up with her when she felt the arm around her waist pull her closer to the warm and muscular body it was attached to. She felt feather light kisses being pressed into her neck and shoulder when a thought crossed her mind.

"Kitty, did Ah RSVP with a plus one?"

There was the sound of papers being shuffled through followed by a conformation that she had.

"So are you going to tell me who this mystery guy is? All us girls are like buzzing about you and your new hottie!"

"Ya'll will meet mah boyfriend when Ah arrive at tha mansion with him at lunch time tomorrah; end of discussion. Anyway Ah gotta pack today so Ah'll see ya'll tomorrah!"

Rogue hung up and turned back around to face her fantastic boyfriend.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. She gently pressed her lips against his as he opened his eyes; the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Red on black eyes looked back at her sparkling emeralds as she was drowned in another kiss. She pulled herself tighter to his body and looked deeper into his eyes still.

They laid there for what could have been an eternity just staring into each other's eyes, noses touching, breath mingling, and their love growing.

"Mornin' _Ch__è__re_" Remy LeBeau drawled lazily.

"mmmmm monin' sugah"

"Who was on de phone?"

"Oh, just Kitty. She was reminding meh about the wedding"

"_Mon Dieu_, dats tomorrow? _Merde_, guess we gotta pack today _hein_"

Rogue nodded in reply as she moved to kiss him once more.

Remy glanced at the clock and noted that it was still early.

"No need t' rush though."

Remy glued his lips to hers and he rolled on top of her and began the day in his favourite fashion. Resting a kiss on her collar bone he could hear her heart beating and knew that it only beat that way for him. Her heart was his most recent heist and the most precious thing he had ever stolen.

It had been the best five months of his life and the most difficult five months of his life; if he were to describe it he would call it the most emotionally intense five months of his life.

After Rogue left the X-Men he had met her in a bar. Her powers were on the blink and would randomly turn on and off, unfortunately it was never at a convenient time. Gambit had taken an instant liking to the southern belle and helped her to control her powers.

They had been together for two months before she could finally keep her mutation off essentially all the time and turn it back on like a light switch. Originally he was going to move on from her but after one taste of her smooth cream skin he was hooked. Not only that, but sometime that month when he wasn't looking she had stolen his heart.

They had problems like every other couple but things were finally settling down and evening out as they had started down the track of long term commitment. At first Remy was wary of long term relationships because his previous track record, also known as the Bella-Donna incident. In time he realized that his fear of commitment didn't mean a thing to him as long as he was with Rogue, the love of his life, his Anna-Marie.

Rogue was having intimacy issues; she wanted Remy in the worst possible way but didn't want him to leave her. She was as virgin as they got and wanted to share herself with Remy completely but wanted to take things slow. She didn't want to rush into anything and regret the decision late; she wanted to savour each moment, each kiss, and each touch.

They had relieved each other's fears and had fallen helplessly in love. They were nothing without the other and were completely happy that way. Remy wasn't even nervous about meeting the X-Men as a Rogue's family; if anything he was slightly amused to see if they would remember him from the battle field after all this time.

Remy buried his face in Rogue's neck as he came down from high levels of ecstasy. He could feel her, still underneath him, trembling slightly from the tremors of their passionate love. She was his everything and he never wanted to wake up without her.

He slowly rolled off of her and on to his back; pulling her to his side he lovingly kissed her once more.

He ran his hands through her wavy auburn and white streaked hair, remembering why it had been the hardest five months of his life, literally and figuratively. He smirked and ran a single finger down her spine.

"_Je t'aime_"

Rogue moaned lightly and snuggled even closer to him, remembering the reason she has been so busy and forgetfully lately.

"Ah love yah too".

**-[X-Men]-**

**Reviews Welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue squeezed Remy's hand in anxiousness and excitement. The taxi turned into the mansion driveway and they could already see people waiting at the entrance for them. Rogue was slightly nervous that they wouldn't like Remy, but was confident enough; if they didn't she'd just get more of him to herself during the trip.

Remy briefly wondered if Rogue would be angry about his previous encounters with her family but just as quickly dismissed the thought. He squeezed Rogue's hand in retaliation and plastered his usual confident smirk on his face. Once more he checked to make sure his sunglasses were properly fixated on his face as the cab pulled to a stop.

Rogue practically flew out of the car and into the arms of the nearest waiting X-Man, which just so happened to be Logan.

Logan held Rogue close as a parent would their child; as a father would hold his daughter. He breathed her scent in deeply, renewing the memory of her familiar warmth. He held on just a little longer than the Wolverine would have liked but damned himself and continued the hug. She was his family and he liked to keep his kin close, which in turn promptly shut his feral instincts up.

As Logan broke off from the hug Kitty took a step forward hoping to be next in line for a hug from her dear friend, but was cut off from her next step by Kurt teleporting in front of Rogue.

Rogue giggled as she was crushed by her brother in a long awaited hug. Rogue had forgotten how much she missed her favourite blue fuzzy man – no offense to Hank, but Kurt was her brother and therefore was one slot in front of him, knowing only two men who were blue _and _fuzzy. Kurt picked her up and spun her in a full circle before letting her go for less than a second, then pulling her into another more delicate hug.

Remy placed the bags next to him as the taxi sped off and felt the tiniest bit of nervousness nibble at him. Amongst Rogue's welcome home hugs he noticed that the first two were by far the longest and they both happened to be with people he had injured, or betrayed. Either way it didn't exactly sit well with him that the only X-Men he met on the battle field were the closest people to her.

Before Rogue made a move to walk back and introduce him, Wolverine had finally taken the time to notice him. Logan leaped with a growl and unsheathed a set of claws. He stopped right before him and looked him dead in the eye; Gambit put his game face on and fingered a deck of cards in his pocket.

"Stripes, please tell me that Gumbo here aint ya new boyfriend."

Before Rogue could come to her defense – and Remy's, Kurt got a good look at Gambit and crudely pointed a finger in his direction.

"You! How dare you come here! You had better not lay another hand on _meine schwester_!"

Remy took the deck out of his pocket and started shuffling it, he was about to open his mouth when he caught sight of Rogue's face. She looked beyond pissed off; he took a step backwards and switched to springing the cards from one hand to the other.

Rogue stomped out to stand in front of Remy and took a long, pointed look at both Wolverine and Nightcrawler; she then took a slow scan of the other faces that had moments ago welcomed her home.

"First things first, tha X-Men are about second chances and tha greater good – do not interrupt meh Logan –" she then gave a pointed look at him and growled before continuing "and not only that but we move on from tha past and look towards tha future. Ah'm with Remy and ya'll are gonna have ta live with it for at least tha rest of this week; Ah know him better than anyone else an' much more is Ah trust him with mah life, Ah love him. If ya'll wanna argue about any of that then we'll call a cab and leave you here with a crying Kitty. Since no one likes to see Kitty cry, let meh introduce Gambit, also known as Remy LeBeau, mah boyfriend."

While Kurt and Logan pouted off to the side the rest of team came up to greet him. Kitty had taken an instant liking to him claiming that Jubes (Jubilee) would have a heart attack when she saw him. Storm had treating him as one would and old friend and he responded in like giving her the affectionate nickname of "Stormy", to which she responded to with a firm "Do not call me that".

Emma promptly asked him if he was interesting in joining her upstairs to which he flatly refused leaving her smiling and telling Rogue that he was 'a keeper'. Scott grumbled about how he was called "Cyclops" not "One Eye" and something about him being exactly like Logan in that sense. Jean was a little tiffed about not being able to probe his mind but was polite anyway.

He had a general positive review from the main X-Men team and those closest to Rogue, excluding who he now recognized as her father figure and adoptive brother. As the team moved inside chatting about trivial things and little details about the wedding he noticed Logan slink off to a secluded hallway and entre an elevator. He thought about discretely following him but he felt a swarm of happiness from Rogue through his empathy and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

Logan stood in front of Charles' comatose body waiting for the sensation of going to the astral plane to meet with him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he waited and looked down at his mentor. He closed his eyes as the feeling fell upon him and opened his eyes to find Charles standing in front of him; he would never get used to travelling to the astral plane, or seeing Charles walk around outside of his wheel chair.

"Logan, what brings you here? Is there something troubling your time that might affect mine?"

"Yeah, guy named Gambit is getting with Rogue and she's even defending him! He used to be an enemy but now he claims to have switched sides. We've been screwed over by him a number of times, I don't know if we can trust him."

"Logan, you should not have come to me for something like this, you should learn to trust Rogue's judgment. Rogue is not the kind to give her heart away hastily."

"I know Chuck, but this guy is different –"

"He is one of the few in my time the X-Men can trust. Learn to trust him and Rogue's judgment as well as the rest of the team. This is not the only time an X-Man will bring home an old enemy. Make sure the team trusts him, especially Kurt, for it will make things in the future much, much easier."

And with that Logan found himself once again looking down and Charles Xavier; he left the room prepared to follow the professor's instructions. As the door closed and locked behind him, he let out a grunt of dismay; he'd follow instructions but he didn't have to like it.

**-[X-Men]-**

**Chapter 2 done, including hinting a Wanda & Kurt pairing. Reviews Welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Remy was rather relieved to find out that Rogue was alright with his past just as he was fine with hers. He was just as relieved to find out that Logan had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and clear his slate, as did the rest of the team. The next two days were rather eventless for him, mostly last minute wedding preparations involving the bridal party.

The bridal party consisted of Kitty, obviously being the bride, Jubilee as her maid of honour, Illyana (Piotr's younger sister) and Rogue as bridesmaids. The groomsmen were Piotr's closest friends Bobby and Warren, and his best man was his older brother Mikhail (who had flown in from Russia with his parents). Piotr was thankful that his beloved Katya had not picked another bridesmaid because he wouldn't have known who to choose; probably Forge since he was getting a new suit anyway.

As much as he wanted to spend the day with his love, as he had every other day he had been here, the girls were going in for a final fitting of dresses and he was going to spend the day at the mansion. Rogue had suggested he spend time with the other guys around the institute and even went to the trouble of telling him that Logan enjoyed a good game of poker and that Bobby had always wanted to learn. With a smirked as he kissed Rogue goodbye and decided that he would take her advice.

Rogue was with the bridal party at the dress store getting the final fittings – or in her case a conformation fitting and hoping that she gave the right measurements over the phone type fitting. As they were going over how well the dresses fit – Rogue's fit like a dream, she was bombarded by questions left and right that they had been sitting on since she RSVP-ed with a plus one.

"Oh my God, how did you guys meet?"

"I know you said you had your powers under control but did he have anything to do with it?"

"Is he a great kisser?"

"I can't believe you're in love I'm so happy for you!"

"Have you guys really been together for five months?"

"What's he like in bed?"

"Does he cook for you?"

"I bet he looks great naked, do you think I could borrow him sometime?"

And other such questions and the occasional comment.

Rogue's cheeks flashed red at more than a few of the previous questions; she took a deep breath before she answered them.

"First off, Ah know yah joking Jubes, but there is no chance in hell Ah'm lettin' yah borrow him! Thanks Kitty, Ah'm real happy with him. Oh, and yes we have been togethah for five months."

All the dresses were fitted and Kitty's mother had went back to the institute with them and told the girls to go catch up on gossip over lunch. Rogue decided to take them out to one of her favourite coffee shops just this side of the mall, her treat. Rogue didn't know if she would be able to remember all the gossip she had learned but tried to file away the important bits.

Kurt was still making trips out to Genosha and keeping in regular contact with his Genoshan contact, Wanda also known as the Scarlett Witch, Magneto's daughter. Things had straightened out in Genosha thanks to Kurt and Wanda and the girls thought that they might become an item soon, if their prolonged phone calls were any indication.

Warren had made amends with his father, for the most part and was slowly steering Worthing Inc. to a better direction. He was also dating a mutant super model, Betsy "Psylocke" Braddock, who frequently visited the mansion with Warren and helped the X-Men as much as she could. You can never have too many telepaths, but some disagreed and thought that Betsy, Emma, and Jean were more than enough.

Bobby had gotten over his crush on Kitty when Piotr came back from Russia, and the girls were trying to convince Jubes, who had a crush on Bobby, that he reciprocated her feelings. Kitty swore by the time her first child was born that Jubilee and Bobby would be deeply in love and preparing for their own wedding, to which Jubilee argued by poked her tongue out.

Rogue was finishing off her coffee wondering what Remy and the boys were getting up to. Things had been civil between Logan and Remy for the last two days but she really wanted them to become friends. Rogue planned on spending her life with Remy and really wanted him to get along with the closest thing to a father she had.

Remy eyed Logan, Kurt, Warren, Bobby and Piotr form behind his cards; the only threat in this game was Logan, the rest were mildly good at best. It didn't really matter though because they were playing friendly with chips because Bobby was still learning and Warren was rusty.

Whilst playing poker with the X-Men guys he was biding his time and slowly pumping information out of them, he learned numerous amounts of things but very few pertaining to his topic of interest; Rogue. He had learned that Warren had a slight crush on Rogue when he first joined, but he was dating now so Remy had no problems with him. Bobby wasn't romantically interested in Rogue because he knew that she was out of his league, and over the past few days Remy noted the sexual tension between the Iceboy and the girl who wore an obnoxiously bright yellow jacket.

Rogue had filled in the gaps for him about Logan and Kurt a few nights ago and for that he was thankful, all he got from them was a rather strong protective vibe. Remy was more than surprised to find out that Kurt's mother and by extension Rogue's mother was Mystique; he had met with her a number of times and they never ended well. He was slightly glad she was estranged from her mother because as much as he loved her, he didn't want to win over Mystique; although the challenge did appeal to the gambler inside of him.

Rogue didn't tell him much about Wolverine only that in times when they needed someone, they were there for each other. They were both loners and chose to give the slightest leeway to the other. In simplest terms they were family and Remy could see they couldn't be closer even if they were blood related. He really wanted to win Logan over, not only because Rogue was definitely as daddy's girl but also because he seemed like a great friend, someone who would always have his back; lord knew that Remy would need as many of them as he could get.

**-[X-Men]-**

**Chapter 3 including hints of Warren & Betsy and a smidge more hints of Kurt & Wanda.  
Reviews Welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week flew by and before she knew it, Rogue was standing in Kitty's room putting on her shoes. Kitty was a rollercoaster of emotions, one minute she was her usual bubbly self, the next she was having a panic attack wondering if Piotr would change his mind, then the next she was about to cry because she was so happy. Rogue giggled to herself as she looked over at Kitty and briefly wondered if she would want to get married. Rogue and Remy would be together forever, there was no doubt of that in her mind but they had never talked about marriage.

Kitty had calmed down and stepped off of the emotional rollercoaster just as they started to walk downstairs. Rogue paused and looked out the window; the outdoor wedding looked beautiful. Chairs were filled with friends and family, mutant and human alike, sitting either side of the gazebo in which Piotr stood looking nervously at his brother. Mikhail spoke a few words to him in Russian and they shared a hug; Piotr broke away with a huge smile stretched over his face.

Once Rogue caught up with the rest of the bridal party it was time for her to walk down the aisle. Rogue took a deep breath as the orchestra began to play and stepped out of the doors and walked down the white carpet towards the gazebo.

Remy turned with the rest of the crowd when the music began to play and saw Rogue walking down the aisle wearing a floor length light yellow strapless dress with a pink empire waist ribbon. He couldn't take his eyes off her; she looked stunning in her dress with her hair naturally curly and blowing in the light breeze. Her white streak matched the white rose bouquet and the white roses strung into the gazebo perfectly.

As she made it half way down the aisle Illyana came down after her but Remy's eyes were glued to the love of his life. Illyana wore the same dress as Rogue only it was halter style instead of strapless. Illyana looked at her brothers standing at the gazebo and couldn't wait to welcome her new sister into the family. She knew Piotr loved Kitty fully with every fiber of his body just as Kitty did.

Next down the aisle was Jubilee wearing the same dress as the other bridesmaids only her dress was one shade brighter with off the shoulder short sleeves. Some people found it strange to see Jubilee not chewing on some bubble gum. Others, who looked close enough, could see the way Bobby and Jubilee looked at each other.

As Jubilee stood next to Illyana and across from Bobby, just next to the steps of the gazebo, the music changed. Kitty came down the aisle on her father's arm. She looked like Cinderella in her beautiful white ball gown and felt every bit like the princess she was. Kitty concentrated on keeping her tears of joy at bay, from the moment her father gave her away to the moment they were pronounced man and wife and kissed as Piotr crushed the glass under the cloth.

As the crowd cheered for Mr. and Mrs. Rasputin when they kissed, Rogue felt a feeling of love and warmth bubble and stir inside her and she knew the answer to her question. The second Remy asks her to marry him, whenever that would be - if ever, she would accept. She loved him without a grain of doubt. At the same time that Rogue had come to a decision, Remy was thankful that he bought the engagement ring that screamed out Rogue's name all those weeks ago. He was even more thankful that he packed in his bags for this trip.

The reception came to an end and all the guests wished good luck to Piotr and Kitty as they made their way to their honeymoon. Remy clasped his hand around Rogue's and led her up to their room. They were leaving in two days and he knew that he was going to busy, he had a phone call to make, Logan to talk to and a dinner to prepare.

Remy kissed Rogue before he ran a bubble bath for her, which she gratefully accepted; any other time he would have joined her but not tonight. He kissed her once more as she engorged herself in bubbles and made his way outside.

Once outside, he pulled out his cell phone and French cigarettes; he lit the tip of his cigarette with a light charge from his finger and took a deep puff. He hit the speed dial for his cousin Etienne and began to speak in French. He had organized for Etienne to keep an eye on his apartment and sent him a list of things to send to the mansion.

He hung up sending his love to the family and stubbed out his addiction. He turned into the garage and loosened his tie, he found Logan sitting on a stool in front of his Harley, just as he hoped. He and Logan were not what you would call close friends but they were friends none the less. They had similar interests and were the only two at the mansion who could hold their liquor (according to them) and had enjoyed quite a few beers together after they had sparred in the danger room.

Remy wasn't sure what Logan's answer would be but he knew he had to ask. Logan had already offered him a place on the team after their first danger room session but this was a little bit bigger than being an X-Man and saving the world. He swallowed the small amount of nervousness he had and approached Logan warily. Logan inclined his head in acknowledgement but before Remy could open his mouth Logan cut him off.

"Not bad for a Cajun, not bad at all, bub."

Logan extended his hand as a peace offering this time with his claws sheathed; Remy gladly shook his head a smiled a genuine smile without a trace of his usual cocky attitude. He settled onto the stool next to Logan for what he knew would be a long talk.

**-[X-Men]-**

**Chapter 4 complete including the wedding; this chapter goes out to **_**ChellerBelle**_** for all 6 (or more I lost count) weddings of Remy and Rogue. I finally got to make Logan say "bub" squee~ Reviews Welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue walked upstairs to the third floor of the mansion and was confused at why Remy had told her to dress up and meet him in the rarely used music room. Tonight was their last night here so she suspected he had something special planned but she had no idea what it was. She walked into the large spacious room and saw a small table set for two. An equally small vase of deep red roses sat between two covered, silver platters. Candles were scattered across the room as were black rose petals.

Before her brain even could question where Remy was, the sweet soft tones of music came floating over from the piano. Remy played beautifully and halfway through the song he began to serenade her. Rogue felt her breath hitch in her throat as she made her way over to the grand piano and the man whose amazing singing voice accompanied it.

As the song came to a close, Remy rose from the piano and made his way over to the enticing vision that was Rogue. He took her delicate hand in his and gently pressed a kiss to her knuckles, her faint blush causing him to smirk.

"Ah didn't know yah could play, or even sing for that matter."

Remy gave a deep, rich chuckle that sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

" 'm just full of surprises, mon amour"

They slowly began to sway to the sounds of the night, lost in each other's eyes. Every time that he saw those sparkling emeralds she called eyes, he felt as if he were home. No matter where he was in the world as long as he was with her, he was exactly where he was supposed to be. They say '_home is where the heart is'_ and in his case, it's with Rogue.

"Come _Ch__è__rie_, yo' table awaits."

Remy held out her chair and helped her to sit before he removed the covering and revealed the home made southern meal he spent most of the afternoon cooking. She gasped in surprise as the delicious aroma of food from the south hit her nose. Remy walked over to a serving cart and brought back a bottle of delectable champagne to go with the meal.

He watched as Rogue took the first bite and oh so slowly pulled the fork out from between her lips. God, this woman turned him on from even the smallest things. They enjoyed the meal and shared stories from their youth about enjoying the more pleasant things the south has to offer.

Rogue smiled a breath-taking smile as she finished her meal. Remy was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she intended never to lose him, she thought that since their dinner was over it would be the perfect time to talk about the future.

"Rems, do yah ever think about tha future?"

Remy smiled, holding in a chuckle. This woman was perfect in every way, she took the question right out of his mouth, hopefully he'll get to say the next one before she does the same.

"_Oui_, I think about our future some nights when I can't sleep"

"What do yah see?" she bit her lip nervously, hoping it was nothing bad.

"Well, I see yo' _et moi_; together forever _Ch__è__re_. I want to grow old wit' yo' and play wit' all our pups. I know dat our love will only ever keep growin' and I want t' see how much it does. I want t' see you through the best and worst o' times; wipe away your tears when you cry and make you smile every day. I want to see yo' walk down the aisle on our wedding day and I want t' wake up next to yo' every mornin' an' make love to you every night."

Rogue had tears in her the corners of her eyes and missed the transition Remy had made as he was now on one knee next to her holding a small box in one hand.

"I want to be wit' yo' always. _Je t'aime_ Anna-Marie, will yo' marry me?"

Rogue didn't even look at the ring; the let the tears fall from her eyes as she nodded uncontrollably.

"Oh mah Gawd, Remy. Of course Ah'll marry yah; Ah love yah, so much more than Ah can say."

He slipped the ring on her finger, and wiped the tears from her eyes before kissing her senseless.

Rogue hiccupped a half giggle, half sigh.

"What do yah think Logan'll say?"

"Well Chère, he trusts yo' judgment, I think he'll say 'congratulations' like most people."

"Yah really think so Swamp Rat?"

"_Oui_, _mon_ River Rat; I asked his permission for your hand last night _et_ he gave us his blessin'."

Rogue flung herself off the chair and practically jumped on Remy. She kissed him conveying all the love and all the things she wanted to tell him but didn't have the words for.

"If we're gonna be stayin' at the mansion we'd better get our things sent here from your apartment and –"

Remy lightly placed a finger to her lips, "Shhh, it's all taken care of, our things should be here in 'bout a week."

"Oh, Remy!"

Was all she could say as she lost herself in yet another kiss.

Logan walked out of the medical room where the Professor lay and gave a small huff. The Cajun was alright; he was a good drinker, a great gambler, a hell of a fighter and made the kid happy. He had heard bits and pieces of their dinner and was happy that Rogue was happy and just because of that sole fact; he wasn't going to barge in and tell them to take it back to their room.

As he pushed the button for the elevator he made a mental note to tell someone to clean down the piano tomorrow. Just because he liked the Cajun didn't make it acceptable to have sex on the grand piano in the music room.

_The future -_

Charles Xavier was walking through the gravel that was what was left of his once grand office when he stepped on an old photo. He bent down to pick up the worn and dusty frame when he noticed it changing. What was once a picture of Rogue and a seemingly familiar man was now a picture of Rogue and Gambit holding their new born child, sitting next to them were two more children with red on black eyes crawling all over a slightly bemused looking Wolverine.

Charles took the photo out of the frame and stuck it in his pocket; he smiled knowing that things were indeed changing and for the better.

**-[X-Men]-**

**That's all folks! Thanks for reading, super thanks for favouriting, super-duper thanks for reviewing and a super-duper special thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll think about writing a sequel if I get enough requests for one :D **

**also special thanks to IvyHearts for being my favourite reviewer and giving me some great advice!  
**

**-FabulousFever**


End file.
